Tu Amor
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: En aquella época antigua, el Sengoku, un hanyou y una joven miko se conocieron, se enamoraron al pasar el tiempo y lucharon juntos para poder obtener de nuevo la Shikon no Tama, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, pero… Inu&Kag... Resumen dentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Tu Amor**

_Todo había comenzado en aquel pozo que mantiene unidas a dos épocas totalmente diferentes, al igual que aquel enorme árbol Goshimboku. En aquella época antigua, el Sengoku, un hanyou y una joven miko se conocieron, se enamoraron al pasar el tiempo y lucharon juntos para poder obtener de nuevo aquella perla, la Shikon no Tama, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, pero… si es tan poderosa como dicen ¿Por qué no puede hacer que alguien vuelva a la vida? _

_¿Por qué la vida se vuelve tan injusta y separa a dos personas que se aman? ¿Por qué el destino quiere destruir una familia que comenzaba a formarse y que aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer?... Algunas preguntas nunca tienen respuesta o una simple explicación, pero aun así el amor es lo único que jamás se desvanecerá… aun después de tanto tiempo, cuando el amor es puro y verdadero, siempre existirá… sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia… El amor es lo único que existe… _

**Capitulo I.- Adiós **

Era una noche fría, el cielo no mostraba ninguna estrella en su gran firmamento, la brisa pasaba lentamente entre los árboles, meciéndolos suavemente, se podía escuchar tenuemente el cantar de los grillos como una dulce melodía. Es como si todo el Sengoku se encontrara desconsolado por la perdida de aquella joven miko.

En una cabaña se encontraban un grupo de amigos reunidos, todos ellos sintiendo un gran sufrimiento al perder a alguien especial, pero dentro de aquella cabaña eran tres personas las que más sufrían por aquella partida. Ese hanyou orgulloso de mirada ambarina y cabellera plateada, y aquellos dos pequeños, esos dos cachorros hijos del hanyou y la miko, el mayor con casi nueve años de edad, era igual a su padre, y una pequeña de tan solo cinco añitos idéntica a su madre.

La pequeña se encontraba profundamente dormida, tenía sus ojitos un poco hinchados, y su nariz tenia un color carmesí, por todo lo que estuvo llorando gran parte de la tarde, y a su lado se encontraba el kitsune también dormido. El niño se encontraba sentado a un lado de su padre.

- ¿Qué harás ahora con la perla Inuyasha? –lo pregunta el houshi sentado al lado de la taijiya que mantenía entre sus brazos a un bebe, hijo de ambos-

- No quiero saber nada de esa maldita joya –dando un golpe al suelo con el puyo cerrado- si no puede hacer que Kagome regrese, me tiene sin cuidado lo que suceda con esa perla… -calmándose un poco, luego dirige su vista a su hija para saber si se despertó por aquel ruido pero no fue así-

Da un profundo suspiro, se levanta y se dirige a la salida de la cabaña pero ve como su hijo lo sigue.

- No, Inutaisho tu debes quedarte aquí, quédate con tu hermana –lo dice mientras se coloca a la altura de su hijo-

- Tu padre tiene razón –lo dice Sango acercando a ellos- debes descansar…

- Pero… -tratando de contener su llanto, que quería volver a aparecer-

- Nada de peros… -viendo como sus amigos salían de aquel lugar, seguramente querían que hablara con su hijo pero… ¿Qué podría decirle? Él estaba igual o peor que su cachorro…

Sabia lo que sentía Inutaisho, el perder a su madre cuando se es tan pequeño, el también paso por eso cuando su madre murió, sin enseñarle lo que era amar o poder llegar a confiar en los demás, dejándolo completamente solo en un lugar en el que tuvo que aprender a luchar y sobrepasar los obstáculos para poder mantenerse vivo.

Pero había algo diferente, que él estaba allí y no abandonaría a sus cachorros, eso jamás lo haría, ahora que Kagome no estaba a su lado sus hijos eran lo único que le daban una razón para vivir y no rendirse ¡tenia que vivir por ellos! Sus cachorros lo necesitaban y más que nunca, requerían a alguien que los protegieran, que les brindara un amor condescendiente… un hogar… lo necesitaban a ¡él! El era el único que podía brindarles todo lo que necesitaban…

- ¿Cómo… cómo viviremos sin ella? –lo pregunta aquel pequeño mientras son liberadas las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar, y resbalaran por su mejillas--

No pudo responder esa pregunta, simplemente no pudo, desde el momento en que la miko había cerrado sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir, él se hizo esa pregunta una y otra vez, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta…

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hijo, abrazarlo fuertemente dejando que liberara todo su dolor entre sus brazos, una silenciosa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla para así también desahogarse junto a su hijo. Desahogar todo el dolor contenido desde que ella...

_El sol hace pocas horas ya había aparecido en el Sengoku, pero aun así el cielo se mantenía abrumado por unas cuantas nubes, que querían anunciar una tormenta. _

_En una cabaña se encontraba una miko de cabello azabache, y ojos castaños, tenia la piel pálida, estaba acostada sobre el futon, y a su alrededor estaba su familia, la familia que había formado con el hanyou. Estaba él y a su lado sus dos hijos, tan pequeños, la necesitaban pero… ella no podría estar con ellos…_

_**Hay una grieta en mi corazón  
sólo al respirar en una noche de insomnio  
sin darnos cuenta, ya era de mañana**_

_De seguro el hanyou no había dormido nada en toda la noche, no puede recordad nada… lo único que logra divisar es estar jugando con sus hijos luego todo se vuelve borroso, al despertar ya estaba sobre el futon, había tratado de levantarse pero le fue imposible no tenia la fuerza suficiente._

_**Quiero escuchar tu voz  
y tocar tu calidez  
Mis sentimientos por ti han aflorado  
y las lágrimas fluyen en mí**_

_- No lloren mas mis pequeños –sintiendo como ambos niños tienen tomada una de sus manos y débilmente las aprieta- deben ser fuertes, no estarán solos, su padre los protegerá y cuidara de ustedes…_

_Su mano libre la dirige hacia su cuello y se retira cuidadosamente aquella joya tan valiosa en el Sengoku, causantes de tantas guerras y muertes, la Shikon no Tama. Mueve su mano hacia donde se encuentra una de las manos del hanyou, quería darle aquella perla, que él la tuviera, y bien cuidara de ella o pidiera su deseo… al entregarle aquella joya se estaba despidiendo…_

_**Adiós, amado mío,  
aún no puedo olvidarte  
Porque al hacer que todo termine  
con un "adiós" es muy triste**_

_Nunca lo olvidaría, no olvidaría todo lo que vivió junto a él, el día que se conocieron, sus aventuras, las incontables batallas que tuvieron, no olvidaría a su familia… la familia que formo con él._

_No deseaba despedirse, no deseaba decir adiós, aquello le era muy difícil, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, su destino no estaba es sus manos… "No podrás permanecer mucho tiempo mas en este lugar, tu misión aquí termino hace mucho, no perteneces a este lugar, si decides quedarte… morirás"… recuerda esas palabras muy bien, hace aproximadamente un año que alguien le dejo en claro eso._

_**Cuando estoy atrapada, tú estás ahí   
Extendiendo amablemente tus manos  
Me sostienes  
y te recuestas en mí**_

_Hace ya algún tiempo se sentía mal, perdía sus fuerzas y estaba muy débil constantemente, pero el hanyou siempre permanecía a su lado ayudándola, y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos en esos momentos en que sus fuerzas desaparecían, no podía creer que su vida acabara tan pronto… y lo que mas le dolía era dejar a sus pequeños y a aquel hanyou que tanto ama…_

_Como quisiera regresar el tiempo, en aquellos días tan llenos de felicidad que compartía con su familia, sin que nadie le hubiera dicho que su destino ya estaba trazado, tan solo por el hecho de no pertenecer a esa época. ¿Y si ese era su castigo por enamorarse de un hanyou? ¿De alguien diferente a ella, por tiempo y linaje? _

_**Si podemos regresar al tiempo  
en que nos conocimos  
Tantas, tantas veces  
en aquellos felices días  
Es doloroso ahora  
volemos muy lejos**_

_- ¿Por qué me entregas la perla? Es tu deber cuidarla -sosteniendo la mano de la chica- _

_- Yo ya no podré hacerlo… ahora eres tu quien debe cuidar de ella, o bien pedirle un deseo… -lo dice con dificultad-_

_- Y eso es lo que haré, deseare que permanezcas a nuestro lado…_

_- No, no puedes hacer eso, nada ni nadie puede evitar que esto suceda_

_- Debe haber alguna forma, solo dime que hacer y lo haré –lo dice desesperado, no quería perder a su miko, no a ella-_

_**Adiós amado mío  
yo no puedo olvidar este amor   
Si la gente a la que le decimos  
adiós  
se va de ésta manera  
Está bien**_

_- Es algo que no podrías hacer, y yo tampoco te lo permitiría… -mueve su mano derecha hacia la mejilla izquierda del chico, acariciándola dulcemente, como si fuera su última caricia- podrías hacerme un favor… -lo dice mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla, y ve como el hanyou asiente- ¿Podrías darme un ultimo beso? ¿Un beso de despedida? _

_- Eso no tienes ni siquiera que pedírmelo, pero no digas que esta será nuestra despedida porque no lo acepto… -acercándose lentamente al rostro de la chica-_

_Aquella era su despedida, pero estaba bien, el hanyou y sus pequeños estarían bien, si, la extrañarían, pero podrían superarlo si permanecían juntos. Aunque le costara decir adiós, debía hacerlo, debía despedirse, no los olvidaría. Es muy triste decir adiós a las personas en las cuales vive, y mas a aquel hanyou, ya que muchas veces él le dijo que fue ella quien le enseño a confiar en los demás y a amar…_

_**Adiós amado mío  
aún no puedo olvidarte   
Porque es muy, triste  
decirle "adiós"  
a la gente en la que yo  
aún vivo.**_

_- Cuida de nuestros pequeños, aunque se que lo harás muy bien –siente como el hanyou tomo su mano entre las de él apretándola levemente- adiós… y recuerda "Nankuru Naiza", siempre te amare mi querido hanyou –lo dice cerrando sus ojos lentamente- _

Desde ese momento en que la miko cerró sus ojos, su corazón se destrozo en miles de pedazos, pero aun así debía continuar, por sus cachorros, y por lo que le dijo la chica _"Nankuru Naiza"_, que significa _"Vive hoy y espera el mañana",_ y es lo que piensa hacer, seguir adelante, vivir cada día al máximo, solo por una cosa, por todo lo que le había enseñado la chica, todo lo que le brindo y en especial su amor…

Y él que pensaba que después de que destruyeron a Naraku hace aproximadamente diez años atrás, por fin podría ser completamente feliz junto a aquella joven miko de la cual se enamoro lentamente. Pero ahora la vida arruinaba su felicidad y la de sus hijos al separarlos de la chica ¿Acaso su destino era permanecer solo con sus hijos? ¿Acaso no podía permanecer junto a la mujer que amaba y cuidar ambos de su familia?

**Continuara…**

**Hola, aquí les dejo un pequeño fic que espero les guste, es corto ya que solo consta de cuatro capítulos y un Epilogo. **

**Se que es algo triste pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta escribir cosas tristes, pero con finales felices. **

**Tengo pensado colocar pronto la continuación ya que ya esta terminado, así que hasta prontito. Cuídense… **


	2. Recuerdos

**Capitulo II.- Recuerdos**

_Trece años después._

- ¡¿Izayoi donde estas?! –grita y pregunta un joven de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar-

Hace ya un buen rato que esta buscando a la chica y nada que la encuentra, ni siquiera puede olfatearla ya que al parecer había utilizado un campo de fuerza para esconderse. Arg! Aquella chiquilla lo volvería loco.

- ¡Aquí estoy! –lo grita una chica pelinegra saltando sobre aquel joven, cayendo los dos sobre la hierba-

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no te comportes como una niña –dice como regaño a la pelinegra mientras se ponen de pie-

- Oh vamos, no seas así con tu hermana –escuchan que lo dice alguien detrás de ellos-

- ¡Papá! –grita la chica al reconocer la voz de su padre y correr hacia él-

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderla? –pregunta viendo como su padre recibe a Izayoi entre sus brazos abrazándola-

- Porque soy su niña –responde la chica para después sacarle la lengua a su hermano mayor en forma de victoria-

- Izayoi ya no eres una niña, eres una chica de dieciocho años comportante como tal –lo dice el joven ojidorado un poco alterado-

Siente como su hija se aferra mas a el abrazo como teniendo un poco de miedo a su hermano.

- Pequeña ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Nosotros iremos en un momento –lo dice el hanyou para ver como la chica asiente y luego se separa de él y se va por donde él mismo había llegado-

- ¿Me podrías decir por que te comportas de esa forma con tu hermana, Inutaisho? –acercándose a su hijo mayor-

- Es por su propio bien, quiero que ella sea una mujer fuerte y pueda defenderse por si misma –dice simplemente-

- Ella ya es muy fuerte, a mi me sorprende lo que ha logrado ¿A ti no? –pregunta deteniéndose delante de Inutaisho-

- Claro que si… pero es que… -no podía continuar, sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta con solo recordarlo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –ve como su hijo desvía su mirada y mira ahora a la hierba- ¡respóndeme! –lo exige el hanyou-

- No quiero perderla al igual que mamá –lo dice volviendo su vista a su padre-

Abre sus ojos sorprendido, lo único que quería su hijo era proteger a su hermana.

- Escucha esto Inutaisho –colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo- tu madre no murió por ser débil, eso te lo puedo asegurar

- ¿Entonces por que? –pregunta sin entender, desde hace trece años quiere saber el porque su madre se fue de su lado-

- Eso no lo se –responde sinceramente- y es por eso que nos encontramos aquí, todo este tiempo he estado buscando esa respuesta, y no descansare hasta encontrarla, eso te lo prometo –viendo fijamente los ojos dorados de su hijo, al igual que los suyos-

Inutaisho abraza a su padre, hace algún tiempo que no lo hacia. Ahora entendía porque su padre se empeñaba en que se pasaran todo este tiempo recorriendo el Sengoku.

- Aun la extraño –lo murmura suavemente-

- Lo se, y yo también, y no sabes cuanto –dice el hanyou-

La extrañaba demasiado, despertar con ella entre sus brazos, para luego despertarla a ella con un dulce beso, extrañaba su sonrisa, su mirada, poder aspirar aquel olor a jazmín que la caracterizaba, extrañaba todo de ella, hasta la forma en que se molestaba con él por cualquier tontería.

- Será mejor que vayamos con tu hermana –dice separándose de Inutaisho y luego dirigirse juntos a donde estaba Izayoi-

Aunque siempre tenga recuerdos de los dulces momentos que vivió junto a su miko, nada se comparaba con sentir el calor de sus brazos, su voz, aquel angelical rostro, sus suaves manos que lo ayudaron tantas veces a seguir adelante y no rendirse. Le había prometido que permanecería como hanyou y lo hizo, solo por ella, para permanecer a su lado, y aun mantiene su promesa para cuidar de sus hijos, aunque sean unos jóvenes aun lo necesitaban y nos los abandonaría jamás.

- Por fin regresaron, me estaba comenzaba a preocupar por ustedes –lo dice Izayoi al ver como su padre y hermano aparecían de entre unos arbustos-

- Sabes que no debes preocuparte por nosotros –lo dice Inuyasha para luego irse a sentar a las raíces de uno de los árboles que los rodeaban-

- Lo se, pero aun así lo hago, ustedes son mi única familia –lo dice y aquello era cierto, después que su madre murió esta sola con su padre y hermano-

- Perdóname Izayoi –lo dice Inutaisho sentándose a un lado de su hermana-

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –viendo a su hermano-

- Por las cosas que te dije hace un rato, no era mi intención

- No te preocupes por eso, estas perdonado –dice con una sonrisa- además solo haces eso porque quieres protegerme, ya que ese es tu deber como mi hermano mayor ¿o no?

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir –lo informa el padre de ambos chicos-

- Yo no tengo sueño, Oh! Ya se papá ¿Por qué no nos cuentas alguna historia de tu y mamá, como solías hacerlo cuando éramos niños? –pregunta con una sonrisa viendo a su padre-

- Bien, pero… ¿Qué puedo decirles? Creo que ya les he dicho todo –viendo a sus dos hijos-

- Mmmm… ¿Qué tal si nos dices como fue que mamá se entero que estaba embarazada de nosotros? Primero de Inutaisho y luego de mí –con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

- Eso me parece perfecto –ve como Izayoi se acerca a su hermano para recostarse en su regazo, y luego comienza a relatar aquel día que lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer-

_Era una mañana hermosa en el Sengoku, Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña que compartía con el hanyou preparando algo de comer. _

_- Huele delicioso –lo dice el hanyou al entrar a la cabaña-_

_- ¿De verdad? –sintiendo como el ojidorado la rodea entre sus brazos-_

_- Si, pero no mas que tu –aspirando el aroma de la chica-_

_- Gracias_

_- Oye, ¿Acaso voy a comer yo solo? –viendo la cantidad de comida que preparo la pelinegra-_

_- En realidad si, yo no tengo hambre –lo explica Kagome-_

_- ¿Qué? Ah no, de nuevo con eso no, hace ya un par de días no quieres comer casi nada, debes alimentarte bien –lo dice haciendo que la chica se voltease a verlo- _

_- No quiero –separándose del hanyou y colocando sus brazos en jarra, haciendo un puchero- _

_Inuyasha solo sonríe al ver como actúa su mujer._

_- Oh vamos Kag, tienes que comer algo, por favor –lo dice como suplica-_

_- ¡No! No quiero, y no vas a obligarme –dice dándole la espalda a Inuyasha-_

_- Bien como quieras –dice rendido- pero ya veras que dentro de pocos meses comenzaras a engordar –informa queriendo ver el rostro de su Kagome-_

_- Ja! Eso es imposible, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas –lo informa y bien aquello es cierto, ella no engorda así coma lo que sea, la única forma en la que puede engordar seria que…- amenos que… –volteando a ver al hanyou con ambas manos sobre su vientre, ve como el ojidorado mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro-_

_- ¿De verdad? –murmura sin poder creer aquello, ve como Inuyasha asiente sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Estoy embarazada? –el hanyou vuelve a asentir- ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? _

_- ¡Kami que si! –dice un poco desesperado porque no sabia si ella lo quería o no- estas embarazada y vamos a tener un cachorro –acercándose a su joven miko que aun mantiene ambas manos sobre el lugar donde crece lentamente el fruto de su amor-_

_Siente como Inuyasha la abraza dulcemente, recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del hanyou dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo._

_Escucha como Kagome comienza a sollozar, acaricia el cabello de ella, no entendía que le pasaba ¿Quería al cachorro o no?_

_- Gracias… -escucha que lo dice la propia Kagome-_

_- ¿Por qué me das las gracias pequeña? –separándose un poco de la chica, logrando ver algunas lágrimas en el rostro de ella-_

_- Por esto… -dirigiendo su vista hacia su vientre y moviendo sus manos sobre aquel lugar- por poder permitirme estar a tu lado –viendo al hanyou-_

_- Oh pequeña, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, por aceptarme tal como soy, por quedarte a mi lado –acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica con una de sus manos, y uniendo su frente con la de ella-_

_- Te amo… -dice el hanyou para luego unir sus labios con los de su mujer en un dulce beso el cual le es correspondido- _

- ¡Que lindo! –lo exclama la misma Izayoi- de verdad que eras muy tierno con mamá… Pero… ¿Cómo fue que tu lo supiste primero que ella? –pregunta curiosa-

- Pues veras, todos los youkai o hanyou como yo pueden saber si su compañera, en este caso tu madre, esta embarazada con solo olfatear su aroma –lo informa Inuyasha-

- Así que ten mucho cuidado hermanita –lo dice Inutaisho teniendo a su hermana en su regazo-

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –pregunta inocentemente-

- Por nada hija, olvídalo –esa hija suya aunque tuviese dieciocho años parecía y actuaba como una niña-

- Bien ahora dinos como le dijiste a mi mamá que estaba embarazada de mi –lo pide viendo a su padre-

- Creo que esa deberías comenzarla tu hijo –viendo a Inutaisho-

Inutaisho dirige su vista hacia el cielo nocturno adornado con varias estrellar, para luego comenzar a recordar y relatar aquel momento.

_Se puede ver a un pequeño niño, con cabello plateado, de aproximadamente cuatro añitos jugando con una pelota entre algunos árboles, ve hacia el cielo viendo como estaba comenzando a anochecer, toma la pelota para regresar ya con sus padres, pero esta se le cae rodando lejos de él. Comienza a buscarla por todos lados pero no logra verla, estaba a punto de irse sin su juguete cuando…_

_- ¿Buscas esto pequeño? –escucha que lo dice una mujer que aparece de entre algunos arbustos, y ve como se acerca a él con su pelota- _

_- Shi… -dice el pequeño tomando su juguete- gracias…_

_- Oye pequeño ¿Podrías decirme quien es tu mamá? _

_- ¡¡Inutaisho!! –escucha aquel grito de su madre que lo llamaba-_

_- Teno que ime, mi mami me busca –dice alejándose de aquella mujer y dirigirse a donde esta su mamá- _

_Ve como su hijo se acerca a ella con aquella pelota entre sus manos diciendo: "Mami, mami" _

_- Inutaisho –agachándose para poder recibir a su pequeño- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de nosotros de esa forma? Nos preocupas bebé –dice tiernamente a su hijo-_

_- Yo no shoy un bebe… shoy un hombrechito –lo dice mientras que su madre se levanta cargándolo en su brazos- _

_- Es cierto, pero tu siempre serás mi bebé, y eso no va cambiar –dándole un dulce beso en la frente a su pequeño- ahora vamos con papá, debe estar preocupado –comenzando a caminar-_

_- Mami una mujer extraña pregunto por ti_

_- ¿Así? Y ¿Quién era? –viendo a su niño-_

_- Fui yo –escucha que alguien lo dice detrás de ella obligándola a voltear- _

_- Kikio… -murmura débilmente, y abrazando mas a su hijo-_

_- ¿Podrías decirme quien es el padre de ese niño? –pregunta viendo a Inutaisho-_

_- Mi padre es Inuyasha –lo responde el niño desde los brazos de su madre-_

_- ¡Inutaisho! –dice como regaño a su pequeño-_

_- Oh, ya me lo imaginaba –sin quitar su vista del niño-_

_- No te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi hijo –lo dice Kagome firmemente viendo a aquella miko-_

_- No debes preocuparte por eso –dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica- solo he venido a buscar lo que me pertenece _

_- ¿Y que es lo que pertenece? –escuchan que lo dice alguien a unos cuantos pasos-_

_- ¡Papi! –lo grita el niño al ver a su padre acercarse a ellos-_

_- Hola pequeño –colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de su cachorro y alborotar un poco su cabello- Kag… -viendo a la chica y nota como esta un poco nerviosa-_

_Acerca su rostro al de la pelinegra para unir sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso, sin importarle que Kikio presencie aquello, si ella lo fue a buscar le dejara muy en claro que no piensa separarse de su familia. Siente que la chica no corresponde a su beso manteniéndose algo sorprendida pero poco después su beso es correspondido tiernamente._

_Ve aquella escena y lo único que desea es que esa chiquilla desaparezca, si no fuera por esa niña el hanyou ya estaría con ella cumpliendo su promesa._

_- Y bien Kikio ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –lo pregunta el hanyou luego de separarse del beso, le quita Inutaisho a Kagome y lo deja de pie en la hierba, mientras él recibe entre sus brazos a su mujer, que solo se refugia en su pecho-_

_- A ti –lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- hace casi cinco años que Naraku fue destruido y que la Shikon no Tama esta completa, pero aun así no has cumplido tu promesa, y he venido a buscarte para llevarte conmigo _

_- Vamonos Inutaisho –lo dice la misma Kagome separándose del hanyou y tomando la mano de su pequeño, no deseaba seguir escuchando aquella conversación- _

_- Espera Kagome –sosteniendo el brazo de la chica para detenerla- ¿Adonde vas? –tratando de ver la mirada de su joven miko pero ella lo impide-_

_- Tienes que hablar con Kikio –tratando ocultar un sollozo- y no quiero que seamos un estorbo mientras lo haces _

_- Tiene razón Inuyasha, tenemos mucho de que hablar… -lo dice maliciosamente-_

_- ¡Callate Kikio! –lo dice fríamente hacia aquella mujer- escúchame bien pequeña –comienza a decirlo hacia Kagome, tomando su rostro entre una de sus manos y ve como unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por las mejilla de la chica- ni tu, ni nuestro hijo son un estorbo para mi, y nunca lo serán… ustedes son mi familia –abrazando a la chica-_

_- Di lo que tengas que decir Kikio –viendo a esa mujer-_

_- Bien, pero ellos serán los únicos que sufrirán –dice fríamente- como te dije antes he venido a buscarte para llevarte conmigo –lo repite-_

_- Pues déjame decirte que si solo has venido a eso –escuchando el sollozo de Kagome entre sus brazos- has perdido tu tiempo, porque no pienso separarme de mi familia, ni por ti, ni por nadie _

_- ¡Pero tu lo prometiste! –grita exaltada- prometiste que iríamos juntos al infierno y así morir juntos _

_- Eso fue hace mucho Kikio, y en aquel entonces rompí varias promesas, sin darme cuenta que estaba lastimando a la persona que mas amo –abrazando mas fuertemente a Kagome, al escuchar un sollozo mas sonoro- la promesa que te hice la rompí hace algunos años, y desde entonces mi única promesa en pie es la de permanecer al lado de mi familia y esa no pienso romperla jamás _

_- Si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan segura de eso –llamando a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas para luego desaparecer con ellas-_

_Se separa un poco de Kagome para poder verla a los ojos, ve como unas cuantas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas limpiándolas con su mano dulcemente._

_- Ya no llores pequeña –besando la frente de la chica- eso no le hace bien al bebé _

_- ¿A mi? –lo pregunta inocentemente aquel pequeño viendo a sus padres- _

_- No hijo, a tu hermanito o hermanita –viendo a Inutaisho y después a su mujer-_

_- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? –lo pregunta emocionado- _

_- Así es… _

_- ¿De verdad? –lo murmura la pelinegra con un pequeño hipo, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre-_

_- Si mi pequeña, tendremos otro cachorro –lo dice tiernamente colocando una de sus manos sobre las de la chica, en aquel lugar donde comienza a crecer su segundo cachorro-_

- ¡Que tierno! –abrazando a su hermano- creo que estos dos recuerdos, son unos de los que mas me han gustado, después del de cuando tu y mamá se conocieron –viendo a su padre- su primer beso, y cuando le confesaste tus sentimientos a mamá –dice recordando cada una de esas historias que le ha contado su padre desde que era niña junto a Inutaisho.

- Pero tengo una duda –informa de nuevo Izayoi-

- ¿Cuál? –pregunta Inuyasha viendo a sus hijos-

- ¿Quién es Kikio? –pregunta curiosa-

- Ella es una miko, que intento separarnos a su madre y a mí pero no lo logro, ahora solo es parte del pasado –viendo a sus hijos- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ahora que escucho su nombre, recuerdo que ella hablo con mamá, hace mucho, aproximadamente un año antes de que ella… -no continuo, no podía decir aquello, le afectaba demasiado, y sabia que a su padre y hermano también-

- ¿Y que es lo que recuerdas? –pregunta el hanyou intrigado ¿Kagome había hablado con Kikio y no le dijo nada a él? ¿Por qué?-

_El cielo comenzaba a ocultar el sol entre las montañas del Sengoku dando paso a la noche, y mostrar un manto de estrellas en todo aquel enorme firmamento. _

_- Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde pequeña –lo dice una chica de cabello azabache hacia la pequeña de cuatro años que se encuentra entre sus brazos- regresemos a casa, antes que tu papá venga a buscarnos –tomando una cesta que estaba sobre la hierba-_

_Habían ido a buscar algunas plantas medicinales, para utilizarlas en la aldea._

_- Mami ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar para que shirve cada una de esas plantas? –señalando la cesta en que lleva su madre aquellas plantas-_

_- Cuando crezcas, aun estas muy pequeña mi niña –dice besando la frente su hija-_

_- Aguyaaa –haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras su madre solo sonríe-_

_- Kagome… -escucha que alguien la llama-_

_- Kikio… -al voltear a ver a quien la llamaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a buscar a Inuyasha de nuevo? _

_- No, esta vez he venido a hablar contigo –lo informa-_

_- ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre que? –pregunta sin entender sobre que era lo que podría hablar Kikio con ella- _

_- He venido a advertirte que no puedes permanecer más tiempo en este lugar _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- No podrás permanecer mucho tiempo mas en este lugar, tu misión aquí termino hace mucho, no perteneces a este lugar, si decides quedarte… morirás –lo dice fríamente- _

_- ¿Qué? –no podía creer aquello, ¿ella moriría? ¿Por qué?-_

_- Así es, esa es la razón por la cual te sientes débil de vez en cuando, porque tu alma quiere regresar a mi completamente, no podría decirte cuanto tiempo te queda ya que eso dependerá de la fortaleza de tu alma –dice comenzando a llamar a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas- la única manera de que te mantengas con vida, seria que yo desaparezca pero… ¿podrías destruirme? ¿destruirías a quien fue el primer amor de Inuyasha? –desapareciendo de aquel lugar- _

_- ¿Qué quiso decir esa mujer con todo eso mami? –pregunta la pequeña al sentir miedo con las palabras que había dicho Kikio- _

_- Nada pequeña, no te preocupes, todo estará bien –sonriéndole a su hija- vayamos a casa con tu papá y tu hermano…_

- Eso es todo lo que recuerdo –lo informa Izayoi- aun no logro entender que fue lo que quiso decir con todo eso, pero lo que si se es que esa fue la primera vez que vi a mamá sonreír de esa manera, su sonrisa fue dulce pero a la vez denotaba tristeza y dolor

- ¿Qué sucede papá? –pregunta Inutaisho al ver como su padre se encontraba desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir su hermana-

- Ella lo sabia –murmura Inuyasha, mostrando su mirada apagada- lo sabia, y no me lo dijo… -golpeando la hierba con su puño cerrado-

**Continuara… **


	3. Kikio

Capitulo III

**Capitulo III.- Kikio**

- Ella lo sabia –murmura Inuyasha, mostrando su mirada apagada- lo sabia, y no me lo dijo… -golpeando la hierba con su puño cerrado-

- ¿De que hablas papá? –pregunta Izayoi levantándose del regazo de su hermano-

- Ella yo sabia, lo supo todo el tiempo –viendo su puño en la hierba-

- ¿Saber que? ¿De quien estas hablando? –pregunta un confundido Inutaisho-

- Mañana se los explicare todo –dirigiendo la vista hacia sus cachorros- ahora tienen que descansar –lo informa, si les contaba lo que sospechaba ahora seguro que no querrían dormir luego-

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, tienen que descansar ya cuando amanezca hablaremos –lo dice como una orden-

- Esta bien… -lo dice la chica para luego volverse a recostar en el regazo de su hermano-

- ¿Esta todo bien? –pregunta Inutaisho, su padre no acostumbraba a actuar de esa forma, siempre les decía todo, pero ahora es como si tuviera miedo de que ellos supieran que fue lo que sucedió-

- Si, todo esta bien, tu solo descansa, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer para mañana –lo informa Inuyasha-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kagome le ocultaría la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dijo que para que ella pudiera vivir Kikio tenía que ser destruida? Esas preguntas pasaban por la mente del hanyou, no lograba comprender nada.

- ¿Lo que intentas decir es que esa mujer es la culpable de la muerte de mamá? –pregunta Inutaisho atónito después de escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir-

- Es lo que creo –responde el hanyou para luego comenzar a escuchar un sollozo- Izayoi –lo dice comenzándose a acercar a su hija-

- Lo siento –dice llevándose sus manos a su rostro al momento que las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas- lo siento…

- Shhh pequeña tranquila –dice Inuyasha sentándose a un lado de su hija y luego recostándola en su pecho al igual que cuando era una niña-

- Yo pude haber ayudado a mamá de alguna forma –lo dice con un pequeño hipo mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho de su padre-

- Izayoi, tu eras solo una niña en ese entonces, no hubieses podido hacer nada –acariciando el cabello de su pequeña- no eres responsable de lo que sucedió

- Papá ¿Ahora que ya sabes lo que sucedió, que piensas hacer? –pregunta el joven de mirada ambarina, viendo a su padre y hermana-

- Se muy bien lo que voy hacer, y a quien tengo que buscar –aun abrazando a su hija-

Inutaisho observa extrañado a su padre, si él lo que quería era saber que fue lo que la había sucedido a su madre ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora? ¿Y a quien iba a buscar?

Inuyasha estaba caminando por un espeso bosque, siendo seguido por sus hijos.

- ¿Papá podrías decirnos a quien buscamos? Así podríamos ayudarte –dice Inutaisho caminando a un lado de su hermana-

- Buscamos a Kikio –responde simplemente dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos-

¿Qué buscaba a Kikio? ¿Para que?

Inutaisho lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho, mueve un poco su haori en color azul marino, para tomar entre su mano, aquella joya que colgaba de su cuello, la Shikon no Tama, desde que su madre murió él es quien cuida de la ella, ya que su padre no quiso saber nada mas sobre esa joya, y su hermana para aquel entonces estaba muy pequeña. Pero algo extraño pasaba con la perla desde hace trece años nadie se ha preocupado en buscarla, ni si quiera un simple demonio. ¿Y si fue porque él pidió aquel deseo en el momento en que murió su madre? No, no podría ser eso, de igual forma no resulto, su madre no regreso con ellos, lo único que hizo la perla fue brillar tenuemente y no pasó nada más.

- Un campo de fuerza –escucha que lo dice su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Izayoi, podrías desvanecerlo? –pregunta Inuyasha viendo a su hija-

- Creo que si –acercándose hacia donde esta su padre, coloca su mano derecha en el campo de fuerza, un tenue resplandor rodea su mano comenzando a recorrer parte de aquel campo, para que luego este desapareciera- no fue tan difícil

Continúan caminando por el bosque, de un momento a otro ve a las serpientes caza almas de Kikio, y estas comienzan a guiarlos, de seguro al lugar donde se encontraba aquella miko.

- Veo que lograron destruir mi campo de fuerza –se escucha que lo dice una mujer, que comienza a aparecer de entre algunos árboles-

- Kikio –lo dice propio Inuyasha al reconocer aquella voz-

- Hola Inuyasha –viendo al hanyou- al parecer tu hija es muy fuerte –dirigiendo su vista a Izayoi- y no cabe duda que tiene la misma apariencia de esa mocosa que te alejo de mi lado –dice con odio-

- No te permitiré que hables de esa forma de Kagome o de mi familia –lo dice el ojidorado dando unos pasos hacia Kikio-

- Oh vamos Inuyasha, esa niña tonta murió hace trece años –lo recuerda- y tengo que decir que me sorprende que haya podido soportar tanto tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo su alma tenia que regresar a donde pertenece –dice sonriendo cínicamente-

- Tu eres la culpable de que ella muriera –lo dice apretando su puño derecho-

- ¿Yo? –pregunta como si no tuviera nada que ver con lo que dice el hanyou-

- ¡Tu le dijiste a mi madre que si permanecía en este lugar moriría! –lo grita Izayoi colocándose a un lado de su padre siendo seguida por su hermano- ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a decirle eso, teniendo en cuenta que podrías ser destruida?

- Izayoi tranquilízate –dice Inuyasha viendo a su hija-

- Niña, esa respuesta es muy simple, Kagome nunca se hubiera atrevido a destruirme, aunque su propia vida estuviese en riesgo

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Inutaisho sin comprender-

- Porque ella no hubiese sido capaz de destruir a quien estuvo alguna vez en el corazón de tu padre –dice con una sonrisa de victoria-

- Escucha esto Kikio –llegando de un salto a un lado de aquella mujer de barro- tienes razón en que Kagome nunca se hubiese atrevido a destruirte –sujetando a la miko por los brazos llegando a clavar sus garras- pero yo si soy capaz de hacerlo –dice firmemente-

- Creo que has cometido un grave error al acercarte de esa forma Inuyasha –dice para que debajo de ellos comenzara a formarse un agujero negro que conectaba con el infierno- quieras o no morirás conmigo

- ¡Padre! –grita Inutaisho al tratar de acercarse a Inuyasha-

- No se acerquen, llévate a tu hermana de este lugar –tratando de liberarse pero al parecer Kikio le había hecho alguna clase de hechizo-

- ¡¡NO!! –lo grita Izayoi cayendo sentada sobre sus rodillas-

Algunas almas de Kikio comienzan a reaccionar después del grito de la chica, liberándose de su cuerpo.

- _Esta niña tiene el mismo poder de su madre, puede arrebatarme mis almas –_piensa Kikio-

- Izayoi… -llama Inutaisho a su hermana, trata de acercarse a ella pero esta se lo impide colocando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor-

- No quiero, no quiero perder a papá –dice mientras unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas cayendo a sus piernas- no quiero perderlo al igual que a mamá ¡¡NO!!

_Cuida de nuestros pequeños…_

Aquellas palabras llegan a la mente del hanyou, después de escuchar aquel grito por parte de Izayoi, fue lo que le pidió Kagome antes de morir, no podía rendirse, no ahora…

_Naikuru Naiza… _

Tenia que ¡vivir!, por sus hijos, por el amor que existía dentro de él, ese amor hacia la chica, que lo hacia continuar cada día.

Trato de liberarse de Kikio con más fuerza, hasta que por fin pudo desvanecer el hechizo, alejándose rápidamente de aquella miko, y dirigirse a donde se encuentran sus cachorros.

- ¡Esta vez no permitiré que te libres de mi tan fácilmente! ¡Te llevare conmigo al infierno! –lo exclama Kikio acercándose a aquellos tres individuos-

- Eso… ¡Eso no lo permitiré! –grita Izayoi levantándose y haciendo crecer el campo de fuerza que se encontraba a su alrededor, y ahora también rodear a su hermano y padre-

Kikio trata de atravesar el campo, pero es rechazada por sus energías.

- _Esta niña no puede ser mas fuerte que yo –_piensa Kikio al volver intentar atravesar el campo- _o talvez si, después de todo es hija de Kagome _–sintiendo odio al nombrar a aquella joven miko-

Las almas de Kikio comienzan a revelarse nuevamente ante aquella energía que emana el campo formado por Izayoi, que comienza a hacerse cada vez más amplio logrando purificar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, y destruyendo las serpientes caza almas de Kikio, impidiendo que estas puedan ir a buscar las almas que aquella miko perdía, debilitándola cada vez mas.

Inuyasha ve como Kikio cae al suelo, y también como esta se va quedando sin almas.

- Tengo que irme de este lugar –dice Kikio en casi un susurro, mientras intenta ponerse de pie-

- No dejare que te alejes de este lugar –lo dice el hanyou acercándose a aquella mujer, y tomarla de uno de sus brazos, esta vez no podría inmovilizarlo ya que no tiene las fuerzas necesarias-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta desafiante-

- Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo –viendo a Kikio y luego dirigir su vista ambarina hacia el agujero que había formado aquella miko minutos atrás-

- No te atreverías a hacerlo –el hanyou no seria capas de enviarla al infierno ¿o si?-

- No sabes lo que seria capaz de hacer con tal de proteger a mi familia y poder permanecer a su lado –dice muy seguro de lo estaba apunto de hacer-

Inuyasha arroja a Kikio al centro de aquel portal que conectaba con el infierno, y ve como este luego comienza a cerrarse lentamente.

- Por fin todo acabo –dice cuando el portal se ha cerrado por completo-

Un gran brillo proveniente del pecho de Inutaisho llama la atención de los tres individuos, el joven hanyou dirige una de sus manos a su pecho y toma la Shikon no Tama, la cual tenia un brillo perfecto con tenues destellos entre azules y rosados.

- Mamá… -lo susurro el mismo Inutaisho viendo la perla-

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? –pregunta Inuyasha sin comprender lo que acaba de decir su hijo-

- Es mamá… -dice ahora viendo a su padre y hermana, luego se da vuelta rápidamente y comienza a correr-

Izayoi casi instantáneamente empieza a correr detrás de su hermano. Inuyasha se mantiene desconcertado por algunos segundos ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

**Continuara…**


	4. Tu Amor

Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV.- Tu amor**

Una chica de cabello azabache y vestida con un kimono en color lila con algunas flores adornándolo, comienza a abrir su ojos lentamente dejando ver un color chocolate en ellos.

Ve sus manos y empieza a temblar un poco ¿Dónde estaba?

Se da la vuelta y puede ver un enorme árbol ¿El Goshimboku? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar?

Algunos recuerdos pasan por su mente obligándole a caer sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Inutaisho! ¡Izayoi! –lo grita el hanyou al no saber adonde habían ido sus hijos-

Comienza a olfatear el aire para buscar el aroma de sus cachorros, ¡los encontró! Pero ahí algo mas, un aroma que reconoce muy bien a pesar de que este a varios kilómetros de distancia o que hayan pasado tantos años, pero… no podía ser cierto.

Corre rápidamente hacia la dirección donde capto el aroma de Izayoi e Inutaisho, y ambos se dirigían hacia aquel olor a jazmines…

Puede ver a lo lejos a Inutaisho e Izayoi, estando ya a punto de llegar al Goshimboku.

- ¡Mamá! –escucha que lo gritan sus hijos, haciendo que corra más rápido-

-.-.-.-.-

Escucha que alguien grita detrás de ellaobligándola a voltearse, ve como dos jóvenes se acercan corriendo a ella, y al estar a su lado se colocan en cuclillas para estar a su altura, la abrazan dulcemente susurrando _"Mamá, mamá"_ una y otra vez.

- ¿Inutaisho? ¿Izayoi? –pregunta en un susurro, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo-

- Si mamá, somos nosotros –lo responde el joven hanyou aun abrazando a su madre-

- ¿Kagome? –escuchan que lo pregunta alguien más, reconociendo que es Inuyasha-

Inutaisho e Izayoi comienzan a levantarse ayudando a su madre a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Kagome, eres tu? –pregunta incrédulo ante lo que esta viendo-

- Si es ella –lo responde Izayoi-

Comienza a acercarse a donde están sus hijos y aquella chica, al estar delante de ellos solo se aproxima más a la pelinegra para abrazarla dulcemente.

- De verdad eres tu –dice al tenerla entre sus brazos- Kagome, mi Kagome

- Inu… yasha –susurra correspondiendo el abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hanyou-

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –pregunta la misma Kagome mientras las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer-

- Creo que yo podría explicarlo –responde Inutaisho haciendo que los demás lo vieran-

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? –pregunta un Inuyasha extrañado-

- Bien… -comienza a decir para después mencionar lo que sucedió hace trece años-

_Se puede ver a un niño de nueve años aproximadamente, llorando dolorosamente sentado delante del futon donde había muerto su madre hace tan solo un par de horas, se encontraba solo, su padre y hermana menor habían salido a llevar el cuerpo de su madre al lugar donde la reservarían._

_Dirige su vista ambarina a su mano derecha y ve aquella joya, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, esa perla por la cual sus padres lucharon en incontables batallas por poder recuperarla._

_- Deseo que ella vuelva, que permanezca a nuestro lado por siempre –lo murmura sollozando hacia aquella perla, la cual solo muestra un leve resplandor-_

- Pero no comprendo ¿Por qué mi deseo se cumplió hasta ahora? –pregunta sin entender aquello, y solo escucha como su madre a comenzando a llorar mas gravemente-

- Tú lo sabes ¿verdad Kag? –termina por preguntar Inuyasha, para luego tomar el mentón de la chica y hacer que lo mire a los ojos, ve como ella niega con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas nacen de sus ojos cristalinos-

- Izayoi, Inutaisho –lo dice el mismo Inuyasha viendo a los chicos- ¿podrían dejarnos solos?

- Pero… -trata de reprochar Izayoi, ella quería permanecer más tiempo al lado de su madre-

- Vamos hermana, ellos tienen que hablar –dice Inutaisho tomando la mano de Izayoi, aunque quisiera permanecer con su madre, sabia que ella debía hablar Inuyasha, que debían aclarar algunas cosas-

- Gracias… -ve como luego sus cachorros se alejan de ellos dejándolo solo con su miko- ahora si Kag, tienes mucho que explicarme –viendo a la chica a sus ojos cristalinos-

No pudo decir nada, ¿Qué le diría?

- Dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste que para que pudieras quedarte a mi lado hace trece años, Kikio tenía que ser destruida? –pregunta el hanyou al ver como la chica no decía nada-

Abre sus ojos lo más que puede ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Si es verdad ya sabia que la única forma de que ella estuviera de vuelta era que Kikio hubiese sido destruida pero… ¿Acaso fue Inuyasha quien la destruyo? No, no eso no era posible…

Se separa del hanyou, da unos pasos hacia atrás y se da media vuelta, no queriendo ver la mirada del ojidorado.

- ¿Kagome? –la llama al no obtener respuesta-

- Inuyasha yo…yo –comienza a balbucear no queriendo responder aquella pregunta-

- Por favor, dime el porque no me lo dijiste –lo suplica el hanyou-

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –pregunta con un pequeño hipo, tratando de contener un sollozo-

- Claro que quiero saberlo –dando un paso hacia la chica-

- Yo… yo no te lo dije porque no podía –comienza a explicarlo conteniendo su llanto- no podía decirte que para que yo pudiera permanecer a tu lado Kikio tenia que desaparecer –dejando escapar las lagrimas que se ocultaban-

- Kagome… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el monte de las animas? ¿Cuándo todos pensamos que Naraku había destruido a Kikio? –pregunta tratando de no desvanecerse con esos recuerdos-

- ¿Kagome que tiene que ver eso con…?

- Querías que te lo explicara ¿Cierto? Bien ahora tu solo escucha –dice al quitar las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano- en esa ocasión pude ver en tu mirada… algo que me rompe el corazón con solo recordarlo, tus ojos me mostraban dolor, culpa y una infinita tristeza, y todos esos sentimientos solo eran por ella –cerrando sus ojos fuertemente liberando mas de sus tristes lagrimas-

- Kagome…

¡Oh Kami! ¿Por qué le hacia recordar aquello? Claro que recordaba eso perfectamente, y sabe muy bien lo mucho que sufrió Kagome con ello, lo que también recordaba y algo que nunca se perdonaría a si mismo, es haber dejado a Kagome sola en aquel entonces y que Naraku lo haya aprovechado para tratar de que ella se les uniera.

En ese entonces estuvo a punto de perder una vez más, lo más valioso para él, a Kagome… su Kagome.

- Y no soportaría volver a ver esa mirada es tu rostro, si te decía que para que yo permaneciera a tu lado Kikio tenia que desaparecer era como ponerte a escoger entre ella y yo, darte a elegir quien de nosotras se mantenía con vida –dice entre su sollozo- y no podía hacer eso…

- Kagome… -intenta decirle algo pero ella se lo reprime-

- Si, se que me dirás que me hubieras elegido a mi, para que juntos cuidáramos de nuestros hijos, pero yo no podría vivir así, porque cada vez que me viera reflejada en tu mirada me sentiría culpable al ver esa tristeza por haber perdido a alguien que ocupo un lugar especial en tu corazón, porque se muy bien –dice con pequeños hipos interrumpiéndola- que el primer amor es ese que nunca se olvida, y aunque te encuentre muchos mas en tu camino, ese primer amor nunca lo olvidaras…

No soportaba seguir escuchando aquello, se acerca a Kagome y la rodea entre sus brazos.

- No digas mas por favor –lo suplica, escuchando como la chica libera un sollozo aun más doloroso-

Hace que la chica se de vuelta entre sus brazos y poder ver sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando te perdí aquel día? –limpiando unas lagrimas del rostro de la chica con su mano, ve como ella niega con la cabeza- quería irme contigo, morir a tu lado –siente como a Kagome se le hace un poco difícil respirar por el llanto que mantiene- ¿Sabes lo que me impidió hacerlo? –ve como ella vuelve a negar-

Acaricia la mejilla de Kagome, y luego le da un dulce beso en la frente.

- Tu –lo responde- por ti fue que me mantuve con vida, te prometí que cuidaría de nuestros hijos y lo hice, pero fuiste tu quien me alentaba aun sin estar a mi lado, siempre recordaba tu sonrisa esa que me hacia continuar y no me permitía rendirme, recordaba tus miradas dulces apoyándome a cada minuto, pero sobre todo eso recordaba tu amor… ese amor que me enseñaste, ese amor que me brindaste incondicionalmente siempre, sin esperar nada a cambio…

- Inu… -es lo único que sale de los labios de Kagome en un susurro, para después esconder su rostro en el pecho del hanyou-

- Mi pequeña… -acariciando el cabello azabache de su miko-

Continúa escuchando los sollozos de la chica, sin dejar de abrazarla, lo único que deseaba era que ella permaneciera entre sus brazos por siempre, no dejarla ir nunca.

- Debo decirte que fui yo quien hizo desparecer a Kikio –lo informa, siente como la chica levanta su rostro para verlo a los ojos-

- ¿Qué? –no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Inuyasha fue quien destruyo a Kikio? ¿Por qué?-

- Si, lo hice al saber la verdad, no podía permitir que permaneciera con vida al saber que por ella fue que tú te alejaste de mi lado y del de nuestros hijos –acaricia la mejilla de la chica limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro-

- Tu eres lo mas importante para mi, y haría lo que fuera porque permanecieras a mi lado por siempre –uniendo su frente con la de su miko- te amo… te amo demasiado

- Y yo a ti… -mientras otra lagrima se desliza por su mejilla-

Permanecen así un par de minutos, bajo aquel enorme árbol sagrado, testigo de tantos momentos, algunos mas dolorosos que otros, y aun así aquel hanyou y su miko, una simple humana, pudieron con su amor adueñarse del tiempo, y hacer eternos los momentos para amarse mutuamente a pesar de los obstáculos que se les cruzaron en su camino juntos.

Un amor que no respeta fronteras, no conoce límites, un amor capaz de sobrepasar el tiempo y la distancia, sin importar lo lejos que estén ni los años que permanezcan separados, un amor así solo es capaz de crecer y aprender a valorar cada vez mas ese sentimiento especial.

- Ya no llores pequeña, en vez de eso regálame una de tus sonrisas, esas que siempre me hacían continuar en los momentos más difíciles, esas que me han hecho continuar con solo recodarlas todos estos años –haciendo que la chica lo viese a los ojos-

Sonríe dulcemente a su hanyou, mientras sus ojos aun se mantienen cristalinos. Quizás ahora si podría tener toda la felicidad que siempre deseo al lado de ese hanyou que tanto ama, y junto a sus hijos, ahora podría tener la familia que tanto anhelaba.

Hace tanto que deseaba poder estar al lado de aquella chica de nuevo, desde el momento en que cerro sus ojos cafés aquel día, es como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, y el amor que abrigaba a su corazón, ese amor que ella le brindo durante el tiempo que permanecieron juntos y el compromiso que tenia con sus hijos de cuidarlos y protegerlos, fue lo que lo hizo continuar pero ahora es como si esa pesadilla hubiera acabado estaba de nuevo al lado de la mujer que tanto ama y esta vez podrían permanecer juntos por siempre.

- Vamos con nuestros hijos –lo dice Inuyasha separándose de la chica, y luego entrelazar una de sus manos con una de las de Kagome-

Aprieta suavemente la mano de la chica entre la suya, como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado. La extraño tanto, su linda cara, sus ojos alegres, y su sonrisa, todo de ella que lleno su vida de felicidad y le enseño un fugaz sueño de amor que nunca se desvanecería.

Llegan a donde estaban sus hijos, y estos se acercan a ellos y los reciben con un abrazo, ahora después de trece años podían ser la familia que siempre desearon, una familia unida que no se deje vencer por nada ni nadie, una familia que es capaz de demostrar a los demás que no es necesario pertenecer a la misma especie, o ser de un mismo tiempo para conocer el amor verdadero, ese que te hace revivir si te sientes decaer, ese que te enseña a ser feliz, que te ayuda a vivir y no rendirte, que te ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar las dificultades que se encuentren en tu camino.

Un amor por el que luchar por la vida, que pueda sanar las heridas de un corazón lastimado por decepciones del pasado, un amor que enseña a luchar por los sueños, ese amor que ayuda a recodar que siempre habrán batallas que ganar. Un amor que te hace sonreír cada mañana al recordar todo lo que te ha enseñado, que te da una razón por seguir viviendo, por estar aquí.

Un amor verdadero que te dice "_no temas, yo estaré" "siempre te cuidare"_, un amor que te hace confiar a pesar de que creas que ya no hay razón para hacerlo.

"_Por tu amor me mantuve en pie todos estos años, y es por tu amor que seguiré viviendo y luchando para poder permanecer a tu lado por siempre, no me importa que seamos de tiempos distintos, o que yo sea un hanyou y tu una humana, porque tu me enseñaste que el amor existe, a pesar de todo, el amor no conoce reglas, y no hay leyes que gobiernen sobre él, porque un amor como el que existe entre tu y yo es libre como el viento, y al igual que el viento nunca se desvanecerá, y aunque no podamos verlo, siempre podremos sentirlo y sabremos que esta allí, y es lo que nos hace vivir cada día al máximo, y luchar por lograr cada uno de nuestros sueños con tal de permanecer al lado de la persona que amamos, esa que te hace sonreír en los momentos mas difíciles. Lo único que deseo es poder permanecer a tu lado por siempre y cuidar de nuestros hijos, formando así la familia que siempre deseamos. Siempre te amare… aunque pasen miles de años, mi amor por ti jamás desaparecerá". _

**Fin.**

**¡Hola! Me alegro que les haya gustado esta corta historia. Prometo lo antes posible traerles el Epilogo. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!**


	5. Epilogo

Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo chilla una pelinegra que se encuentra parada a unos cuantos metros del hanyou y de sus hijos-

Escucha como la chica lo llama, y ve en su dirección, puede ver como ella se encuentra con sus brazos en jarra, y solo sonríe, se acerca a ella y al estar delante de la chica puede ver como esta hace un pequeño puchero.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? –pregunta dulcemente acariciando una de las mejillas de su mujer-

- Quiero ayudarlos –responde para luego dirigir su vista al lugar donde están sus hijos-

Desde hace un par de semanas que estaban construyendo su hogar, e Izayoi también estaba ayudando, ella era la única que no podía hacerlo y se sentía mal por ello, se sentía algo inútil al no poder hacer nada.

- Pero pequeña, sabes que no puedes esforzarte, y no me perdonaría si a ti o a este pequeñín –colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre abultado de la chica, de ya casi seis meses de embarazo- les sucediera algo

- Pero es que ustedes están allá casi todo el día, y me dejan aquí solita –susurra suavemente mientras sus ojos comienzan a volverse cristalinos-

- Nada de llanto –colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica- si quieres puedo decirle a Izayoi que te acompañe mientras Inutaisho y yo terminamos nuestro hogar, pero tú no debes esforzarte

Ve como la chica asiente levemente.

- ¡Izayoi! –llama a su hija, la cual llega con ellos poco después-

- Dime –dice aquella joven sonriendo al ver a sus padres-

- Quédate con tu madre hasta que tu hermano y yo terminemos –dice viendo a Izayoi y luego a su mujer-

- Esta bien –dice para luego ver como Inuyasha acerca su rostro al de Kagome y así unir sus labios en un dulce beso, se sonroja un poco y dirige su vista a otro lado-

- Te amo –lo dice el hanyou al separarse de su joven miko-

- Y yo a ti, mi hanyou –dice con una dulce sonrisa-

Luego de eso Inuyasha regresa al lugar donde estaba su hijo, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –lo pregunta Kagome hacia su hija-

- Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas –lo informa la chica viendo a su madre-

- Bien, vayamos a la sombra de aquel árbol y sentemos a conversar –dice comenzando a caminar hacia el árbol que había mencionado-

Hace ya aproximadamente ocho meses que había vuelto, y sus hijos no dejaban de preguntarle cosas en espacial Izayoi, quería saber todo sobre su pasado, y aunque el hanyou ya les había contado muchas cosas, ella quería escuchar como lo decía su madre.

Al llegar a la sombra de aquel árbol, ambas se sientan, Kagome con un poco mas de dificultad al tener aquel vientre abultado.

- Si lo deseas puedes recostarte en mis piernas –lo dice Izayoi, al ver como su madre estaba algo cansada-

- Gracias –dice con una sonrisa y haciendo lo que su hija le había sugerido-

Kagome se acuesta sobre la hierba y deja su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Izayoi. Comenzaron a hablar mientras observaban a Inuyasha e Inutaisho, Kagome mantenía sus manos sobre su abultado vientre y luego Izayoi coloco una de sus manos en aquel lugar donde crece su hermano.

- Se esta moviendo mucho ¿no crees? –lo pregunta la chica de mirada ámbar-

- No, en realidad tú y tu hermano solían moverse mucho, y su padre se preocupaba por ello, pero es normal –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- además ambos son tan inquietos como su padre, y este pequeñín no se quedara atrás

- ¿Tratas de decir que tu eres inquieta? –lo pregunta una voz masculina a unos cuantos pasos de ella-

- No lo soy, talvez solo sea un poco caprichosa, solo eso –responde incorporándose un poco hasta sentarse y así poder ver a su hanyou-

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Que me dices de orgullosa, testaruda, malhumorada y algo tonta? –pregunta aquel hanyou con un poco de burla viendo como los ojos de su hembra comienzan a ponerse un tanto cristalinos, y ella hace un puchero, haciendo que el mismo se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir, nunca debió hacerlo y mucho menos estando ella en ese estado-

- Eres… eres un… -lo balbucea ante no poder decir otra cosa- ¡Osuwari! –se lo grita para ver como el ojidorado cae al suelo rápidamente, y luego ella lleva sus manos a su rostro para evitar que sus lágrimas recorran sus mejillas-

Izayoi se acerca a su madre, y tratar de reconfortarla un poco, no debía ponerse así aquello podría afectar al bebé. Ve como su padre comienza a reincorporarse y después se acerca a ellas.

- Déjame a solas con ella, por favor –lo suplica Inuyasha a su hija colocándose en cuclillas buscando la mirada de su miko-

- Pero… -trata de reprochar, no sabia si era correcto hacer eso.

- Hazlo, ve con tu hermano, y espérennos en casa –viendo a Izayoi y ve como esta solo asiente y luego se levanta y se aleja de ellos-

- Pequeña, lo siento, no quise decir todo eso –dice el hanyou hacia Kagome, mientras acaricia su cabello dulcemente-

- Pero lo hiciste –dice tratando de contener un pequeño sollozo- si solo eso soy para ti entonces ¿Por qué querías que regresara a tu lado? Nunca debí haber regresado y tu lo sabes –mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro para así evitar encontrarse con la mirada ámbar de él-

- No vuelvas a repetir eso ¿me escuchaste? –retirando las manos de la chica de su rostro y luego tomar su mentón entre una de sus manos para encontrar la mirada de ella- no lo vuelvas a repetir, tu eres mi vida, mi todo, mi razón para seguir adelante, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a mi lado

Acurruca a la chica en su pecho mientras acaricia su cabello y espalda tiernamente.

- Te amo, te amo demasiado incluso mas que a mi propia vida –se lo dice de una forma totalmente suave-

- Y yo a ti –escucha como se lo dice ella con un pequeño sollozo-

Pasan algunos minutos y Kagome se queda profundamente dormida entre el abrazo de su hanyou. Inuyasha la toma con delicadeza entre sus brazos y luego se dirige a su hogar donde se encuentran sus hijos, donde vivirá con su _familia._

-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome ya es tarde, vamos a dentro –lo dice el hanyou viendo a la pelinegra que se encontraba parada a unos pocos pasos de él observando el gran firmamento lleno de estrellas-

- Quisiera permanecer un poco mas aquí afuera, están hermoso, me recuerda tantas cosas –dice sin dejar de ver hacia el hermoso cielo y acariciando su abultado vientre-

- A mi también –acercándose a su mujer y luego rodearla entre sus brazos- pero no es bueno que permanezcas mucho tiempo aquí fuera en este estado –dice con ambas manos sobre el lugar donde crece su próximo cachorro-

- Por favor, nosotros estamos bien –dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el hanyou- quisiera que permaneciéramos esta noche aquí, como lo hacíamos antes, por favor –se lo dice con sus ojos suplicantes sabiendo bien que su hanyou no podría oponerse a ella-

- De acuerdo –lo dice resignado, ya conocía muy bien a su mujer y sabia que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, y él simplemente no podía negarle nada- pero te pondrás esto –quitándose su haori y entregándoselo a la chica, si se quedarían afuera no iba a permitir que su Kagome pasase frió alguno, por el bien de ella y por el de ese pequeñín que venia en camino, ve como la chica solo asiente y toma aquella prenda para luego colocársela-

-.-.-.-.-

Se puede ver la silueta de dos personas abrazadas bajo un inmenso árbol, siendo así cobijados solo por el manto nocturno que les ofrecía el Sengoku, esa época de guerras en la que vivieron incontables batallas por la perla que al cumplir el deseo pedido haces mas de trece años, ahora les permite ser una familia, la familia que siempre desearon ser.

La brisa se mecía entre los árboles, haciendo la noche muy fresca.

- Kag se esta moviendo mucho –dice el hanyou con preocupación al sentir los movimientos de su cachorro desde el vientre de su madre- debe sentirse incomodo por el frió –mientras acaricia el abultado vientre de Kagome-

- No seas tontito, siempre se mueve así cuando siente como acaricias mi vientre –dice colocando sus manos sobre las de su hanyou- además yo estoy muy calentita aquí entre tus brazos –acurrucándose mas entre los brazos del ojidorado-

Inuyasha no dijo más, tan solo permaneció abrazando a la chica y sintiendo los movimientos de su cachorro.

- ¿Sabes? –dice de repente Kagome- me gusta sentir los movimientos de este pequeñín, al igual que cuando estaba embarazada de Inutaisho y de Izayoi, así puedo saber que esta bien, además que se que él depende totalmente de mi, es tan maravilloso poder saber y sentir como crece dentro de mi –dice con sus ojos cerrados recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su hanyou, y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- Kag… -es lo único que logra susurrar el ojidorado-

- Aun no comprendo totalmente porque no querías decírmelo –lo dice al recordar el día en que supo que estaba embarazada y no fue precisamente por el hanyou-

_Aquel era un día hermoso en el Sengoku, Kagome junto con Izayoi se encontraban recorriendo el espeso bosque, mientras la joven identificaba algunas plantas que se encontraban._

_- Veo que alguien te enseño muy bien todo esto –dice Kagome al ver a su hija, había cambiado tanto en todos estos años-_

_- Así es, Inutaisho y papá fueron quienes me enseñaron todo, pero siempre me decían que tú eres la mejor cuando de plantas medicinales se trata –lo dice Izayoi sonriéndole a su madre-_

_- Tal vez exageraron un poco –dice devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hija- _

_- Yo no lo creo así –dice acercándose hacia Kagome-_

_- Será mejor que regresemos antes que eso dos hombres se preocupen y vengan a buscarnos –dice Kagome cuando Izayoi ya esta a su lado-_

_- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan exagerados? Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas –lo reprocha la ojidorado caminando ya a un lado de su madre-_

_- Siempre han sido así, debe ser por naturaleza –dice sonriendo-_

_Caminan durante unos pocos minutos cuando comienzan a escuchar unas voces a unos cuantos metros, al parecer estaban discutiendo._

_- Son Inutaisho y papá –lo dice Izayoi al reconocerlos a lo lejos-_

_- ¿De que están hablando? –pregunta en un susurro Kagome-_

_- No lo se –responde de la misma manera-_

_Izayoi crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de su madre y ella, luego le hace una señal a Kagome para que la siga y esta lo hace, se acercan hasta un gran árbol y se quedan allí escuchando lo que aquellos dos hanyous hablaban._

_- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad? –lo dice Inutaisho un tanto sobresaltado y enojado-_

_- Cuando sea preciso –responde simplemente, hace ya varios días que su hijo lo molestaba con aquello-_

_- ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo ella misma se de cuenta? –pregunta con insolencia- _

_Izayoi y Kagome escuchaban aquella conversación pero no lograban entender nada ¿Quién debía enterarse de que? _

_- Se lo dirás esta noche, o se lo diré yo mismo –dice como intimidación el mismo Inutaisho viendo como su padre lo ve fijamente-_

_- No puedes hacer eso, no es tu asunto, soy yo quien debe decírselo –dice Inuyasha viendo la mirada de su hijo-_

_- Pues hazlo pronto, porque no podré guardarme esto por mas tiempo –ve como su padre desvía la mirada nuevamente-_

_- No puedo hacerlo, no ahora –dice simplemente viendo ahora la hierba-_

_- Y si sabias que esto sucedería, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta refiriéndose al momento en que fue concebido su próximo hermano o hermana-_

_- Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre –dice el hanyou un tanto enojado por la pregunta de su hijo, ¿Qué le había pasado a aquel pequeño cachorrito con el que él solía jugar?-_

_- Bien, bien… pero al menos dime el porque no se lo quieres decir –pide Inutaisho-_

_- Tengo miedo –lo dice como un murmuro el cual las dos chicas no pudieron escuchar, pero Inutaisho si logro escuchar muy bien-_

_- ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Tienes miedo? –pregunta completamente desconcertado, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras de su padre-_

_Inutaisho espera una respuesta por parte de Inuyasha pero no obtiene ninguna._

_- No puedo creerlo –dice moviendo sus manos en el aire- simplemente no puedo creer como es que mi propio padre, quien lucho con incontables demonios en el pasado, tú –señalando a Inuyasha- que siempre me dices que no tengo que temerle a nada, ahora me dices que tienes miedo de decirle a tu mujer que esta esperando un cachorro, pero te aseguro que no lo tuviste cuando fue concebido –expresa casi gritando-_

_- ¡Mamá! –es lo que escuchan ambos hanyous segundos después de que Inutaisho dejara de hablar- _

_Ambos dirigen sus miradas al lugar de donde provino el grito y ven como un campo de fuerza se desvanece y luego ven a Izayoi sosteniendo a Kagome la cual se había desmayado, y tratando de que no cayese al suelo._

_- ¡Kagome! –grita Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente a donde se encontraban las dos chicas, al llegar toma a Kagome entre sus brazos-_

_- Al parecer se entero de la verdad –dice Inutaisho al observar la situación en que estaban-_

_- Y no fue la mejor manera para que lo hiciera –dice viendo a su hijo y luego a la chica que mantenía entre sus brazos-_

- ¿De verdad tenias miedo? Sabes que yo no hubiese sido capas de molestarme –lo dice la pelinegra aun con las manos sobre su vientre-

- ¿Así? Entonces… ¿Por qué permaneciste un par de días sin querer hablarme? –pregunta al recordar como después que la chica despertó no quiso dirigirle la palabra hasta varios días después-

- Eso fue porque me moleste, porque hubiese querido enterarme de otra manera, como cuando me dijiste que estaba embarazada de Inutaisho –responde recordando aquel día y sonriendo con ello-

En eso ella tenia razón, esa no fue la mejor manera de enterarse y él lo sabe mejor que nadie, y se sintió como un tonto luego de aquello, no sabia que hacer, y que Inutaisho le estuviese repitiendo _"Debiste decírselo antes, yo te lo dije" _cada vez que podía no le ayuda en nada, solo en sentirse mucho peor.

Pero gracias Kami que ya estaba todo bien, ya chica que tanto amaba se encontraba entre sus brazos y en su interior crecía su próximo cachorro, el cual esperaba con anhelo.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba un intranquilo hanyou caminando de un lado a otro teniendo sus manos entre las mangas de su haori.

- ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Me estas mareando –lo dice Inutaisho al ver como su padre no se detenía-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán ahí dentro? ¿Por qué Izayoi no viene a decirme nada? ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? –pregunta sin detenerse y viendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija-

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, ya has pasado por esto antes, dos veces –lo recuerda el joven hanyou-

- Pero nunca había tardado tanto, llevan horas ahí dentro –lo dice y bien aquello es cierto-

Izayoi y Kagome habían entrado en aquella habitación pocas horas después de haber amanecido en el momento en que Kagome comenzó a tener las contracciones más fuertes, y ya comenzaba a anochecer, y él no tenia noticias de la chica. Y con sus sentidos de hanyou solo lograba escuchar algunos quejidos de dolor y gritos por parte de su mujer además de percibir un leve olor a sangre.

¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaron entrar? Al menos cuando nació Inutaisho él estuvo presente y no se sintió tan nervioso, al menos sabia lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando nació Izayoi lo mantenían al tanto de lo que sucedía y no demoro tanto.

- Además cuando estés en mi situación, entenderás, y ya veremos si podrás tranquilizarte –lo dice viendo a su hijo y ve como este arruga el entrecejo-

- Feh! –expresa desviando la mirada de su padre- pues si espero tanto como tú aun faltan mucho años –lo dice sabiendo bien que a Inuyasha le perturba que hablen de cuando él aun no vivía con su madre, talvez así podría distraerlo un poco, y ve como su padre se detiene y lo ve-

- Tu aun no habías nacido en aquel entonces, no sabes todo lo que sucedió y no pasaste por lo que yo pase –lo dice un tanto incomodo con aquello, ¿De donde rayos saco ese carácter su hijo?

- Bien no pase por ello, ni deseo pasarlo –lo dice, y vaya que no será igual que su padre en ese aspecto- pero ustedes no han contado lo que sucedió, en especial tu

- Que yo te lo haya contado, y que sepas algo no es lo mismo a que hayas vivido eso, y fin de la conversación, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, estoy muy preocupado por tu madre –dice volviendo su mirada a la puerta de la habitación nuevamente-

Inuyasha se sentó y comenzó a mover su pierna derecha constantemente, demostrando con ello su nerviosismo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y ninguno de los dos hanyous menciono nada, lo único que se escuchaba eran los quejidos que la chica hacia, cosa que inquietaba mas al hanyou.

Escuchan un fuerte grito, alertándolos completamente, Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente.

- Kagome… -susurra débilmente, comenzando a acercarse a aquella habitación-

- Espera –se lo dice Inutaisho parándose delante de él y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su padre- se que estas preocupado, pero no puedes entrar así como así, estarán bien –debe admitir que el también se asusto mucho con ese grito pero debía mantener la calma o al menos intentarlo-

Se escucha otro grito por parte de Kagome esta vez siendo seguido por un llanto.

- Lo vez, te dije que todo estaría bien –lo dice el joven hanyou a su padre cuando el llanto ceso y ve como este sonríe levemente viendo a la puerta de habitación-

Pasan pocos minutos cuando escuchan otro grito, haciendo que ambos hanyous dirijan su vista a aquella habitación.

- Kagome… -murmura débilmente Inuyasha dando un paso hacia atrás, ahora no solo estaba preocupado, tenía miedo, miedo de que no le gustara lo que vería dentro de aquella habitación, miedo al sentir que puede volver a perder a la mujer que ama-

Siente como Inutaisho lo mueve e intenta llamar su atención, pero es como sus sentidos se hubieran detenido después de haber escuchado aquel grito, no podía escuchar nada mas, no podía decir nada, y en su mente solo estaba una cosa… _Kagome_.

Inutaisho voltea su rostro al escuchar aquel tercer grito por parte de su madre, y siente como su padre menciona su nombre y retrocede, pocos segundos después escucha un segundo llanto haciéndolo sonreír. Regresa su vista hacia su padre y ve como este mantiene sus ojos abiertos y su mirada completamente perdida, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

- Papá, reacciona ¿papá? –lo llama pero no recibe respuesta por parte de aquel hanyou, lo ve fijamente y es como si estuviese en una especie de shock, comienza a agitarlo, moviendo sus hombros pero no consigue que el reaccione-

- Se que me arrepentiré por esto –dice el mismo Inutaisho viendo a un lado, quita su mano derecha del hombro de su padre y luego sin pensarlo mas la ofrece una fuerte bofetada a su padre, esperando que con ello logre hacerlo reaccionar-

Siente un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

- Kagome –tratando de dirigirse al lugar donde esta su mujer, pero es detenido por su hijo-

- Ella esta bien, no debes preocuparte, ya podrás verla –se lo dice suavemente, y ve como su padre asiente levemente-

Confiaba en su hijo, y algo en su corazón le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse.

Alrededor de unos pocos minutos después, escucha como la puerta de la habitación se abre, dirige su vista hacia allí y puede ver a su hija.

- Puedes pasar a verlos –lo dice Izayoi caminando hacia su padre y hermano-

- Si… -musita el hanyou, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia aquella habitación-

Inutaisho ve como su padre se aleja y él se acerca un poco más a su hermana.

- ¿Así que fueron dos? –lo pregunta el joven hanyou al momento en que ya no ve a su padre-

- Así es, un niño y una niña ambos preciosos –lo dice completamente emocionada al recordar ese par de querubines que a pesar de haberlos visto por primera vez no de la mejor manera, le parecieron totalmente hermosos-

- Entonces hermanita ya no seguirás siendo la preferida de papá –dice Inutaisho sonriendo-

- Y tu tampoco serás el bebé de mamá –se lo contraataca-

- Eso ya lo veremos, ven aquí chiquilla –se lo dice abriendo sus brazos para que su hermana se acerque mas a él, y ella lo hace-

- Sabes hermano, ya quisiera tener mis propios bebés –lo dice sonriendo mientras mantiene su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su hermano, y siente como se separa de ella rápidamente-

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Aun estas muy joven y papá no te lo permitirá aun –lo dice rápidamente, en que cosas estaba pensando esa chiquilla-

- Te recuerdo hermanito que mamá te tuvo a ti cuando tenia mi edad –lo dice sonriendo como si con ello le fuera suficiente para ganarle a su hermano pero no era así-

- Y yo te recuerdo que nuestro padre estaba a su lado, y se conocían desde hace mucho, y tu no tienes ningún pretendiente –ve como Izayoi hace un puchero y sonríe con ello-

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –lo pregunta cruzando sus brazos-

- Digamos que tengo mis fuentes –lo dice simplemente-

- ¿Acaso me espías? –pregunta atónita, y solo ve como Inutaisho mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro- eres un… ¡Baka! –se lo grita para luego alejarse de aquel lugar y escuchando como Inutaisho la llama-

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha entra a la habitación donde se encuentra Kagome, cierra la puerta corriéndola a un lado, ve como la chica se mantiene recostada en un montón de almohadas sobre el futon, mientras una manta cubre sus piernas, y también como mantiene sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos haciéndolo sonreír.

- Hola –escucha que lo dice la chica en un susurro, mientras se mueve un poco notando con ello que no solo era un bebé lo que sostenía entre sus brazos-

- ¿Dos? –pregunta casi sin vos-

- Así es dos cachorros mas –dice Kagome sonriendo- ven acércate –se lo dice y ve como el hanyou se acerca mas a ella-

Inuyasha se sienta a un lado de su mujer y se mantiene contemplándola, mientras ella estaba alimentando a esos dos cachorritos. Observa detenidamente a ambos bebés y ve como solo tienen un poco de cabello que no podría decir si seria negro o plateado ya que tenían ambos matices, y también pudo notar ese par de orejitas tan características de él, solo que en esos pequeñines eran mucho mas pequeñas.

Kagome solo mantiene su vista en sus dos bebés, quienes mantenían sus ojitos cerrados mientras se alimentaban de ella, pero estaba segura que tenían los ojos de su padre al igual que Inutaisho e Izayoi. Ve como la pequeña se separa de su pecho.

- ¿Satisfecha pequeña? Al parecer tu hermanito no –lo dice viendo a su pequeño que aun seguía comiendo- ¿Podrías? –pregunta viendo a su hanyou y tratando de entregarle a la bebita-

- Claro –dice tomando a la cachorrita entre sus brazos y recostarla en su pecho y luego darle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda-

- ¡Baka! –escuchan aquel grito desde fuera de la habitación sabiendo bien que es de parte de Izayoi, y con ello provoca que ambos cachorros comiencen a llorar-

- Ya pequeño –dice la pelinegra arrullando al bebé que mantiene entre sus brazos-

- Ese grito fue muy fuerte para ellos y sus sensibles orejitas –dice Inuyasha viendo a la pequeña que se encuentra entre sus brazos, mientras el los mueve de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarla un poco-

- ¿Qué las pasa a esos dos? –pregunta la chica refiriéndose a sus hijos-

- Eso es normal en ellos, siempre se la pasan discutiendo y luego hablan como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero desde que volviste cambiaron mucho –se lo dice sonriéndole a su mujer-

Y aquello bien era muy cierto desde que aquella joven miko volvió, todo cambio y para bien, ahora eran una familia, que estaba creciendo con la llegada de esos dos cachorritos que acababan de nacer.

Y todo por una chica, una chica que comenzó a cambiar todo desde el momento en el que cruzo la barrera del tiempo, y libero al hanyou de su eterno sueño, y luego lo acompaño en una búsqueda y cumplir así su misión, recuperar la Shikon no Tama, pero en su largo viaje se dio cuanta que encontró algo mas, encontró el amor, sin buscarlo, simplemente llego a ella, en cada mirada de ese hanyou arrogante.

Aunque llego a pensar que su amor jamás llegaría a ser correspondido, ya que alguien mas ocupaba el corazón de aquel hanyou, pero se equivoco, porque ella con cada una de sus acciones, de sus gestos, logro entrar poco a poco al corazón de ese hanyou.

Y aun ahora después de tanto tiempo, y de los años que estuvo ausente, esos sentimientos se mantuvieron dentro de ese corazón, no pudiéndose borrar de allí, ya que han sido escondidos en lo más profundo de ese pequeño órgano, que es capaz de albergar los mas grandes sentimientos y emociones que pueden haber, y de ese lugar nadie puede borrar esos sentimientos que son verdaderos y que son capases de resguardarse por años, sin importar cuantos sean, o que distancia exista entre ese corazón y la persona que hizo crecer ese sentimiento en él.

Sin importar nada cuando un amor es creado, y se deja florecer como una de las mas bellas rosas que pueden existir, ese amor se mantendrá en pie y puede ser capaz de protegerse al igual que hace la rosa con sus espinas, un amor que no se marchitara porque ha sido cultivado por sentimientos puros, sin exigencias, sin rencores, con libertad de ser cada quien lo que es y no fingir ser alguien mas, solo por complacer a quien amas.

Ellos crearon su propio amor y lo dejaron florecer, sin barreras, sin obstáculos, y si los hubieron los superaron juntos, pero no les importo ser de tiempos distintos o él ser un hanyou y ella una humano, eso no es un obstáculo para entregarse al amor. Ambos son felices con su familia, y lo seguirán siendo por la eternidad e incluso después de ella.

_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno._

**¡Fin!**

_Y no solo en el amor funciona esto, también en la amistad, tú no podrías ser amigo de alguien que trata de dominarte, o no te deja hacer lo que deseas, o ¿si?... yo no lo creo, cada quien debe aceptarte tal como eres. No importa si has cometido errores, no te culpes o pienses que no eres significativo, porque no es así, cada quien tiene su lugar, así que en vez de arrepentirte por tus errores, aprende de ellos, y la próxima vez lo harás mucho mejor o simplemente te darás cuenta si estas donde debes estar o no… y recuerden esto te lo dice alguien que sabe que esta en muy buen lugar siendo su amiga… así que pueden contar conmigo, cuando lo necesiten…_

**By: Tennyo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí esta el Epilogo, lo puse lo mas pronto que pude, y aun tengo que continuar escribiendo mis demás fic, en este trabajo poco se descansa, pero vale la pena **

**Muy pronto nos leeremos con una nueva historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews nn**


End file.
